WGW: World Gaming Wrestling
by Jonathan the Zero Element
Summary: Sonic, the Chaotix, and appearnaces from other animegame character hit the squared-circle in the most controversial fed created! Chap. 3-5 up! Please R &R!
1. Opening

Hey ladies and gents this is my sidetrack fanfic until I get more episodes of Sonic Alliance over with. My other two fanfics I was suppose to work on (Gundam WF and the Mega Man X series) was put on hold. I won't guarantee when they'll be set and ready to upload but when I get the chance, I will. Okay my reason for not writing stories is:  
  
Got lazy, School work, Personal problems,  
  
Well that pretty much sums up everything. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome to the inauguration episode of WGW (World Games Wrestling). This is my first time writing a wrestling fanfic. Also in the story 'll explain character you have never heard of (which would be my original characters from my video game federation EGW). I hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own any anime or video game character. So let's get on with the show:  
  
*WGW music intro comes on with "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park in the background*  
  
*Fireworks display and crowd goes wild*  
  
The Commentator- We welcome you to WGW! I'm "The Commentator" alongside Kevin Mason at ringside and this is our inauguration of the federation!  
  
Kevin Mason- You damn right it is. I don't know what's going to happen here tonight!  
  
*Shane McMahon's "Here comes the Money" music hits*  
  
Rinoa- Ladies and gentlemen, making his way to the ring, The WGW Owner, Shane Starwin!  
  
(Author's Note: Original character from EGW)  
  
Commentator- Well it seems our WGW owner, Shane Starwin, is coming out to the ring!  
  
Kevin Mason- Look at him. He's a great owner. I talked with him today about our inauguration and he told me things are going to be huge right here tonight.  
  
Commentator- I bet it is. Well Shane has the mic. I guess he has a lot on his mind about tonight.  
  
Shane- Ah my peoples! How's it going?  
  
*Crowd gives a mixed response*  
  
Shane- Well I'm glad all of you are here tonight for our federation's inauguration! I'm here to tell you about our federation WGW. WGW is all about one of the best anime and game characters competing in this very ring! I'm the owner Shane Starwin and whatever I say goes.  
  
*Crowd gives a mixed reaction*  
  
Shane- Meaning I don't give a damn what you people think about my authority!  
  
*Crowd begins to boo*  
  
Kevin Mason- Wow. He's not playing around tonight.  
  
Commentator- Indeed.  
  
Shane- But I'm not here to bring up what I like or dislike. I'm here to talk about the main concern of this federation. And that is the WGW World Heavyweight Title. There will be a tournament starting tonight. The finals will take place at our next Pay Per View in 3 weeks. I'm hoping that-  
  
*Y2J's Titantron with the countdown & music hits*  
  
Commentator- Who in the hell this might be?  
  
Kevin Mason- I don't know. But whoever he/she is it's making the owner tick!  
  
Commentator- Oh my god! It's Sonic! What the heck's he doing out here?  
  
Kevin Mason- Who knows what this son of a bitch wants with the owner.  
  
Commentator- Sonic is the leader of the group known as Chaotix. He has the mic and I wonder what he has to say.  
  
Sonic- Shane Starwin! What is up?  
  
*Crowd just mummers*  
  
Sonic- Are you going to waste your time talking crap and bore half the crowd to death? I haven't got all night Shane! I don't give a damn if you're the owner or not. I came to fight not to hear your crap. Not to much of all these miserable fans.  
  
*Crowd begins to boo*  
  
Commentator - So much discrimination towards the fans.  
  
Sonic- I mean come on. Don't you fans have any good sports teams lately? Apparently not. Because they don't want to entertain in front of a bunch low class losers.  
  
*Crowd boos even more and begins to chant Asshole*  
  
Sonic- I also-  
  
Commentator- It seems Sonic is getting offended of what the fans think of him.  
  
Kevin- I wouldn't mind if they keep chanting.  
  
Sonic (Rolls his eyes)- Whatever. Shane let me tell you something. Just because you were owner of Elite Ghetto Wrestling doesn't mean s*** to me! But if you try to be slick and pull a fast one on me, I will personally kick your ass!  
  
Kevin- Whoa! You heard it!  
  
Shane- Sonic who the hell do you think you are? Trying to be the top dog in this federation thinking you're Shawn Michaels and DX. You aren't s***!  
  
*Crowd begins to cheer a bit*  
  
Shane- You better watch what you say just because I'm the owner don't mean I don't know how to fight. I can kick your ass all over this arena and fire you on the spot! You should know that in EGW you went through hell fighting X-Ternal! You know what? They're here too so you do have to be aware of your secret admirer!  
  
Kevin- The Man Hole Nemesis?  
  
Commentator (being sarcastic)- Poor Sonic.  
  
(A/N: Man-Hole Nemesis is creation of my friends. Long history with Sonic. Literally)  
  
Sonic- You shut the F*** UP with that! This is not the past! He better know what to get lost and if not.off with his "tentacle!" Now Shane I will not take crap from-  
  
*Edge's "Never Gonna Stop" Titantron and music hits..*  
  
Commentator- Oh my God It's..  
  
*The fog can't determine who it is. In fact they all found out as the crowd gave a great ovation when it was..  
  
Commentator- It's Phoenix! He's here!  
  
Kevin- I can't believe this s***! Phoenix is in the federation!  
  
Commentator- He is a former World Heavyweight of EGW! What brings him out here?  
  
(A/N: Yet another original character. He's my original character and that's me.)  
  
*Crowd begins to chant 'Phoenix' as he is about to speak on the mic. *  
  
Phoenix- Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. I understand your pain. You want the show to start right? Well in case you didn't know, on behalf of the fans and the guys in the back I would like to say: Would you please SHUT THE F*** UP!  
  
*Crowd begins to cheer*  
  
Phoenix- I mean look at you two. Y'all acting so immature saying who's better than whom. To be honest with you guys. Who cares? I sure don't because I can kick both of your asses in one shot! Sonic you should learn something new besides of what you want. Those values are the ones of what a man wants.  
  
Kevin- Oh God  
  
Phoenix- It's way different than what women want because theirs is unlimited, no offense Rinoa, our lovely ring announcer.  
  
Rinoa-   
  
(A/N: the symbol above represents what the person is saying in their mind.)  
  
Phoenix- Anyway, you should understand them. There are 4 values: food, sex, money, and silence. That's right food, sex, money, and silence. Feed me, F*** me, Pay me, and Shut the F*** UP!  
  
*Crowd laughs and cheers*  
  
Phoenix- Well actually, it's 3 because the last value you're the exception!  
  
Kevin- LOL!  
  
Commentator - Phoenix is stirring the pot!  
  
Sonic (irate)- You think you're so funny Phoenix? Well I'll tell you what I hope I get the chance to face you tonight in the First Round of the WGW Title tournament! So I can kick your ass all over-  
  
Phoenix- Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah! I've heard that once before. Tell you what why don't you come up here and say it in my face so I can make you my bitch!  
  
*Crowd begins to cheer*  
  
Kevin- Got him!  
  
Shane- Actually you guys aren't facing each other tonight.  
  
*Crowd begins to boo*  
  
Kevin- Aww I wanted to see them go at each other!  
  
Commentator- I guess not tonight in Shane's perspective.  
  
Shane- In fact, you Sonic, get to face The God of Death himself, Duo Maxwell.  
  
*Crowd gets a low cheer*  
  
Sonic- {Damn!}  
  
(A/N: the symbol above represents what they're saying without the microphone)  
  
Shane- And Phoenix you get to face a certain somebody tonight. You might remember him all to well! (Smiles evilly)  
  
Phoenix- {Really who?}  
  
Shane- You'll see later tonight as I announce your mystery opponent. I promise you this it'll be one hell of a man you're gonna have on your hands and that's a bargain!  
  
*Shane's music hits as he leaves the ring*  
  
Commentator- Man we got two blockbuster matches later tonight! Sonic takes on Duo in the 1st Round and Phoenix takes on a mystery man later tonight which Shane will announce!  
  
Kevin- My God! This is going to be one hell of a night as promised by the owner.  
  
Commentator- So far it may be so and we're just getting started!  
  
*Commercial Break starts* 


	2. Match 1 of WGW Championship Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, game, or other copyrighted characters and the commercial at the end of this scene (you'll see.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Commercial Break ends*  
  
Commentator- Welcome back folks and if you just joined us; here's the low down of what took place.  
  
(Shows replay of Sonic, Shane, and Phoenix boast at each other, including the announcement of Phoenix's match up later tonight).  
  
Commentator- Ladies and gents, we're about to see our first match-up. This one might be interesting.  
  
*"Billy Kidman's music (The latest version) & Chaotix Titantron hits*  
  
Kevin- My God. Who the hell's this?  
  
Rinoa- The following contest is scheduled for one fall is a first round match in the WGW Heavyweight Title tournament. Introducing first representing the Chaotix, from the Floating Island, Vector!  
  
Commentator- We got another Chaotix member in the ring getting set to take on another individual that is getting set to make a name for himself.  
  
*Tajiri's Music and Titantron" hits*  
  
Rinoa- And his opponent, from the L-5 colony, Chang Wufei!  
  
Kevin- He must be a newcomer in WGW.  
  
Commentator- Well this is World Games Wrestling is it not?  
  
Kevin- Oh yeah, I almost forgot. How dumb of me to think that?!  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
Commentator- Well here we go in this first match in the WGW Heavyweight Title Tournament! Vector vs. Wufei. Lock up applied and Vector kicks Wufei in the mid section and throws him into the ropes for a back-body drop! Vector now begins to stomp on Wufei like a man owes him money.  
  
Kevin- Well that's Chinese people for you. They always try to jip you.  
  
Commentator- Well that's not what I expected to here from you Jim but in any other event, Wufei (*CLACK) Oh man what a kick by Wufei to the legs of Vector (CLACK) And a again (CLACK) oh man. This kid has some sharp legs.  
  
Kevin- Well that's smart. Vector is pretty much taller than him so it's sensible to use kicks like that and take him by the legs.  
  
Commentator- Yes he is utilizing buzz saw kicks to Vector. Wufei goes for it again but Vector blocks it and spins him around and follows it up with a reverse sidewalk slam like maneuver.  
  
Kevin- I'm stilling wondering on to whose Phoenix's mystery opponent tonight. Do you have any ideas?  
  
Commentator- I have no clue. Shane smiled so I'm sure it's someone very competitive towards Phoenix. Vector goes for a Suplex (*Wham) oh what impact. He's going for a cover.1.2.and a kick out after 2.  
  
Kevin- I must say if he does beat Phoenix what could be in store for that mystery competitive?  
  
Commentator- Anything Shane gives I guess. Vector utilizing the sleeper hold to the young rookie, Wufei. This is the first match in the WGW World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Everyone is getting behind this kid Wufei to win this match to advance. He seems to getting weary. Referee Shinji Ikari begins to check out Wufei. Already he's at 1. 2.Vector may head on..no he's not. There's still some energy left in him as he stomps his foot and escapes. Goes against the ropes and man what a hellacious clothesline by Vector, continuing the offense.  
  
Kevin- Vector getting his chance to be a champion may be coming true if he ends up kicking this slick gelled kid's ass and advanced to the next round.  
  
Commentator- Maybe possible but you never know what could take place here in WGW. Vector goes to pick up Wufei and now.. wait Wufei rolls up Vector in a small package. There's a 1. There's a 2.and a- oh man that was almost a 3. Leading it to an upset.  
  
Kevin- Then again I could be wrong.  
  
Commentator- Wufei now pummeling Vector after semi spearing him down takes control. He now Irish Whips Vector and throws Vector with a Japanese Arm Drag.  
  
Kevin- I thought he was Chinese.  
  
Commentator- He is. He's just using a certain move.  
  
Kevin- Then it should be called the Chinese Arm Drag. Or maybe he should be Japanese fooling us.  
  
Commentator- (Rolling his eyes) Well Wufei had used the Tarantula, which he calls the "Dragon Death Grip" and is going for that Karate Kick Tajiri's uses. He's gonna hit it- no wait he missed, and Vector uses The Flatliner maneuver he calls "I'm the better dude." Cover. Hey wait Vector's feet are on the rope! 1.2.3. The match is over and Vector advances.  
  
*Vector's music, which is Billy Kidman's theme, hits *  
  
Rinoa- Here is your winner, Vector!  
  
Commentator- Well it seems Vector has advanced to next round, I wonder who else will join Vector.  
  
Kevin- You know I just lost respect for all Asians.  
  
Commentator- Why's that?  
  
Kevin- Because he lost to a whack ass alligator.  
  
(Backstage in Shane's office)  
  
Shane (on the phone)- Yeah. I know. It's going to be splendid tonight. Alright then. (Door opens and enters a superstar) I'll call you later. Ah welcome to my office Ice!  
  
Ice- Yeah well what do you want?  
  
Shane- Nothing personal. I just wanted to remind you that tonight you will face of against Musashi in the World Heavyweight tournament!  
  
Ice (being sarcastic)- Oh wow. See if I care. Whatever.  
  
Shane- But Ice, don't you even care? I thought you would be thrilled!  
  
Ice- Shane, I just said whatever, alright!? Now tonight I will go in there and kick the crap out of the Musashi and advance and get my damn championship because nobody's as (gets in the owner's face and begins to do the RVD taunt) Nice-as-ICE!  
  
(Leaves office)  
  
(Scene shifts to an interview. Aina Sahalin was interviewing Phoenix)  
  
Aina- I'm here interviewing Phoenix about his match tonight against a mystery opponent in the tournament. Do you have any idea you could be facing tonight? Plus what about your issue with Sonic?  
  
Phoenix- Well Aina, I have no clue to who my opponent could be tonight but I'll say this. Whoever steps in the ring with me tonight will have his or her hands full because I'm no pushover. Now as far as I'm concerned with Sonic, he's not even on my agenda. He's just a man wanting to start trouble with me. Unfortunately for him, he's going to get one of the single best ass whopping he's going to ever receive.  
  
(Interview ends with Aina having a normal look)  
  
*Commercial Break starts* "He was surrounded by controversy!"  
  
"They had a compromise for our business and he took off with heat."  
  
Triple H- This goes back to the Kliq back in Madison Square Garden-  
  
Jim Ross- Four years ago.  
  
Triple H- You damn right it was four years ago and it's still eating a whole in my fucking stomach J.R.!  
  
"He sacrificed everything."  
  
Triple H- Nobody eats, sleeps, or breathes in this business more than me!  
  
"WWE Home Video presents: "Triple H: The Game!"  
  
"Available now at your fine retailers or wherever DVDs or videos are sold."  
  
A/N: I know I had to put that in. In the future I'll try to make original commercials 


	3. Match 2 of the WGW Championship Tourname...

*Commercial break ends *  
  
*Stand Back! There's a Hurricane coming through! Hurricane's theme music and Titantron hits. *  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
Rinoa- The following contest is a first round match in the WGW World Heavyweight Tournament. Introducing first from Brooklyn, NY. Weighing in at 175 lbs, Musashi!  
  
*Crowd cheers a bit *  
  
Commentator- Welcome back to the show ladies and gentlemen. We're glad you've returned or if you just joined us, the owner Shane Starwin has announced a World Title tournament and already Vector has advanced and this our second match of the tournament. I got to say I would consider this a mismatch.  
  
* Undertaker's "Rollin'" music and Titantron hits *  
  
*Crowd gives mixed reaction *  
  
Rinoa- And his opponent, making his way to the ring from Washington Heights, Weighing in at 225 lbs, The Supreme Evil, Ice!  
  
Kevin- Yeah this is going to be a trip to "beat down central."  
  
Commentator- That is true but you must not underestimate the Brave Fencer. He is a tremendous athlete.  
  
Kevin- I don't think it would mean anything to Ice. I would definitely go with Ice in this one.  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Commentator- and the match is getting started as Musashi starts his attack by pummeling Ice in the face. Ice seems ineffective to them as Musashi goes for a clothesline from the ropes and oooooohhhh! Ice clocked him with an Undertaker punch followed by another one. Musashi's getting his ass whipped.  
  
Kevin- You see what I mean? Ice is definitely going to win this dammit! I know it!  
  
Commentator- Yeah well the night is young. But that could end up being true. Ice Irish whips Musashi in the corner with authority as Musashi bounces off the turnbuckle and is in pain.  
  
Kevin- Ice is too nice. Look at him. 225 lbs. of pure evil. Musashi can't even stand on an even ground with him.  
  
Commentator- That's true but you mustn't underestimate the hero of this federation, which Musashi is outside the ring waiting to help his maestro. But wait Musashi is fighting back with right hands to Ice as the hero goes to the ropes but runs right into a Test Big Boot. It may be over 1.2.and somehow Musashi gets a shoulder up from that devastating big boot delivered from Ice.  
  
Kevin- For any man's sake, that boot looked as if his head was going to fly off this fool's head. I told you Ice is too nice.  
  
Commentator: We already figured that out Jim. Ice is working on Musashi's arm using an arm wrench and an elbow. He's twisting it again.  
  
Kevin - Oh wait I think he may be going for the Undertaker's "Old School" technique.  
  
Ice- OLD SCHOOL!!!!  
  
*Crowd boos*  
  
Commentator- He on the top rope and he's walking along the top rope with ease but Musashi just tripped Ice and now Ice has his family jewels "Ice Picked" so to speak along the ropes.  
  
Kevin- Talk about riding cowboy.  
  
Commentator- OOOOOOH! Musashi just laid Ice with a spinning wheel kick to the temple sending him to the floor. Shades of RVD and Jerry Lynn from ECW.  
  
Kevin- (astonished) Word.  
  
Commentator- Ice is slowly getting up from that amazing kick to the side of the head on the part of Musashi. But in the meantime, the ref is using the 10 count in this match and Musashi can win if Ice is counted out Musashi looks to be going for a high-risk maneuver but what the hell? The ref stops him. Ice is still in dream street and probably not knowing where he is but look at Musashi! Oh my god!! He just-  
  
Kevin- He went flipping and flying over the ref pulling some Rey Mysterio status.  
  
Commentator- Hell yeah, knocking Ice outta his boots!  
  
Kevin- The ref is starting the 10 count again because Musashi went flying towards the outside. He should've waited in the ring to get the win or wait till Ice returned.  
  
Commentator- Yeah but I guess Musashi doesn't' want to let Ice lose so easily. He wants to finish this match himself. What a feather in the cap this would be if Musashi does upset Ice and move on in the World Title tournament.  
  
Kevin- I don't know because knowing Ice, he may have a way of hurt Musashi in a way.  
  
Commentator- Back in the ring they go, and it seems Musashi is going for a Shining Wizard and hits it! What impact! He may have knocked Ice out. He's going for he pin. 1.2.and a close, close pin.  
  
Kevin- Yeah close of humiliation.  
  
Commentator- Musashi signaling that it's over. He may be going for his finisher the Mystic Stunner (Twist of Fate). Kick to the stomach, he's going for the...wait Ice countered it and pushes him away and kicked Musashi in the midsection and the ref got decked in the face when Musashi was shoved away! Ice is going for the Choke Slam from Hell! Now he's going for the pin.but little that he knows that he knocked the ref out. Ice is trying to wake up the ref but is not successful. Wait Musashi is up and he nailed the Luminar (Super Kick)! He may have taken Ice head off with that!  
  
Kevin- Still no ref. This is getting interesting by the minute. Musashi may have won this match already. Dammit!  
  
Commentator- Wait a minute.who's that guy with a Scream mask on. Isn't that the Killer?  
  
Kevin- Oh no it's Scream again. But wasn't he in Scary movie?  
  
Commentator- Yeah but why is he attacking Musashi?  
  
Kevin- How Should I know?  
  
Commentator- He nailed his move the Killing Point (Eye of the Hurricane) as Musashi is knocked out! Ice is getting up not realizing what's going on and the ref is still dazed. Ice is back on his feet not knowing Killer interfered on his behalf. But in any other event Ice is setting up for his finisher, The Ice Breaker (Tombstone Piledriver) and he nailed it. Ice got the hook of the leg and the ref finally gains consciousness as he counts. 1....2....3. Ice moves on the Quarterfinals thanks to that damn Killer.  
  
Rinoa- Here is your winner, Ice!  
  
Kevin- Well there goes a hero's triumph for justice.  
  
Commentator- I'll say as Ice moves on as he said he would in the World Championship tournament.  
  
(Scene shifts to an interview with Duo Maxwell, trying to catch him that is.)  
  
Aina- Duo.Duo. I came to ask you a question.  
  
Duo- Hey beautiful what's cookin'?  
  
Aina- Well I want to know about your First Round Match with Sonic. Aren't you even concerned about it?  
  
Duo- Well I'm glad you even worry about my match against this loser Sonic. As far as I'm concerned with him, I guess you can say he may be in for rude awakening if he plans on underestimating me like if I'm some light pushover. Little that he knows that he may never even get his chance of being champion because I'm (does an RVD taunt) the GOD-of-DEATH!!!  
  
(Interview ends as Duo heads for the ring for his match)  
  
(Scene shifts to Sonic walking towards the ring wrapping black wrist tape the around wrist of his black biker gloves.)  
  
Kevin- Duo's cocky about this match.  
  
Commentator- Indeed he is because the match between Sonic and Duo one of our top matches is coming up. Can Sonic proceed with the rest? Sonic.Duo. The First Round Match! NEXT!!  
  
*Commercial Break starts * 


	4. Match 3 of WGW Championship Tournament

*Commercial Break ends *  
  
(RVD's "Alliance" Music and Titantron with clips of Duo Maxwell and his Deathscythe from Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz hits along with RVD's pyros. Crowd gives a huge pop.)  
  
Rinoa: The following contest is a first round match in the WGW World Heavyweight Tournament. Introducing First, from the L-2 Colony on "Gundam Wing," the God of Death, Duo Maxwell!  
  
Commentator: Welcome back to WGW! If you just joined us we're having a World Heavyweight Tournament and we already have two people advancing in the tournament. But which one will it be?  
  
Kevin: Well to be honest we're not sure but only one man will advance!  
  
*Y2J's Countdown Titantron hits. As it ended it goes through the whole thing and the Pyros exploded. Then the Music and regular Titantron hits. Then Sonic does the Jericho entrance. *  
  
Rinoa: And his opponent, from Station Square, he's from Sonic Adventure and a member of the Chaotix, Sonic!  
  
Commentator: Earlier in the show, Sonic came down interrupting Shane Starwin's speech claiming he might win the WGW Championship. But Shane has thrown Duo Maxwell against him right here.  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Commentator: The match has started! Duo and Sonic lock up and Sonic put Duo in the corner as the referee tries to break it up but not without Sonic giving a cheap shot to Duo.  
  
Kevin- You know I think Sonic could win if he doesn't let it get to him to much otherwise his punkass isn't going anywhere.  
  
Commentator- I agree. As you can see Sonic is back up and he rolls up Duo in a small package early in the match. 1.2.and Duo kicks out. Sonic really wants to win this match quickly.  
  
Kevin: Look how cowardly Sonic is. He's thinking he can win away this match but he can't underestimate the likes of Duo.  
  
Commentator: You're correct on that Jim as Duo comes in with Elbow Strikes to Sonic and Irish Whips him to the ropes and what flexibility with that split and throws Sonic using his feet as a forward Monkey Flip. Duo does a Spiral Leg Drop across the sternum of Sonic and goes for the pin. 1.2.and a kick out.  
  
Kevin: Already Duo has shown he can win this match and maybe win the tournament and become our first WGW Champion.  
  
Commentator: It's possible. Sonic then hits Duo in the abdomen follows it up with a DDT. Sonic is already going for what he calls the Sonicsault and hits nothing but canvas and Duo returns the exchange with a Flipping Senton Splash on Sonic's back!  
  
Sonic (screaming in pain in the ring): Ahhhh you smiley bastard!!  
  
Commentator: As you can see Sonic riving in pain and commenting towards Duo in a negative way. Duo takes Sonic and sends him into the ropes but wait Sonic countered Duo's attempt to do Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker into a Headscissors Takedown and Sonic Dropkicks Duo square in the face (the one from Smackdown! Shut your Mouth and Here Comes The Pain, Jericho's Ground Dropkick) and goes for a cover and a kick out after two.  
  
Kevin: I'm surprised Duo didn't get a broken nose!  
  
Commentator: I know. Duo's tough. He maybe grounded but I'm sure he can withstand enough punishment as much as he can dish out as well. Sonic lifts Duo and executes some knife-edge chops to the chest. Sonic now Irish whips Duo. Duo ducks under and bounces off the ropes with a flying clothesline of his own. Taking down Sonic. Duo is a newcomer in this federation along with a few others. Sonic is a veteran in wrestling and he claims he must win the WGW title.  
  
Kevin- Can you blame him? He already wants it and his tenacity speaks for itself.  
  
Commentator- This isn't the NBA or NHL where you can win with a point scored high. Still tonight come Phoenix takes on a mystery man handpicked by Shane and another First Round Match. Sonic is getting shoulder rammed in the corner by Duo as he hit 2 of them doing a back handspring and he's going for.oh man Duo missed hitting his shoulder against the ring post.  
  
Kevin- Can't be good. Duo maybe taken out of the match if it's severely injured.  
  
Commentator- Sonic is now working on that arm making sure it isn't an equivalent in the match. This may cause Duo to not do any power moves, which includes his Deathscythe's Edge.  
  
Kevin- Duo's going to lose if this keeps up.  
  
Commentator- yes you're absolutely as Sonic goes for a Fujiwara Armbar on Duo. The ref is asking if Duo wants to quit which Duo is refusing as Sonic is telling Duo to tap. But Duo is fighting back using his other arm and he's freed from that submission as he goes for another clothesline but Sonic ducked and uses a arm breaker of sort on that arm again.  
  
Kevin- He's got to work it, work it!!!!  
  
Commentator- You okay there?  
  
Kevin- Always. Couldn't be any better.  
  
Commentator- Duo is fighting back as Sonic got cracked with a spinning wheel kick. Duo is still favoring that arm but he's still going as he uses the Black Reaper (Rolling Thunder)! He goes for the pin. 1.2.and Sonic just kicked out. Almost a count from being eliminated.  
  
Kevin- I'll say.  
  
Commentator- Duo is now signaling for the Deathscythe's Edge maneuver. He's going to lift Sonic up but Sonic seems to block it and he countered it into the Sonic Streak (Walls of Jericho). The match is over! This move is very painful. Duo is trying to reach the ropes and Sonic pulls him back to the middle of the ring! This maybe over!  
  
Kevin- Sonic's a tapout away from advancing to the Quarterfinals!!!  
  
Commentator- Sonic is about to win but Duo is pushing up and crawling to the ropes as he grabs it with desire in his heart to win.  
  
Kevin- Sonic is beside himself. He feels he has nothing left to do.  
  
Commentator- Sonic is arguing with the referee but he turns around and got kicked in the midsection and he's signaling for it!  
  
*Crowd Cheers *  
  
Commentator- He lifts Sonic over his shoulders and he has him in a crucifix position by holding his arms and down goes Sonic. But Duo is down as well. I think that might take all the energy left.  
  
Kevin And all the force from his arm as well.  
  
Commentator- yes indeed it has. Both men are down as the ref is utilizing the 10 count. He's already on 5. Both men seem to be out of it. Duo is moving and crawling towards Sonic but slowly. Referee is up to 7. Goes 8. He's up to 9 and Duo gets the cover. 1.2.He may win this.no he doesn't! That was a close, close call on the part of Sonic. Duo Irish whips Sonic and comes back with a Flying forearm shades of Chris Jericho but he nailed the Ref! Sonic hits the Sonic Boom (Flashback) on Duo. Sonic is going out the ring for a steel chair.  
  
Kevin- He's cheating look at this. He isn't fair at all.  
  
Commentator- Sonic ready to swing that chair and wait Duo *CRACK* OH a Maximizer (Vandaminator) outta nowhere! Duo jumped from his knees to nail the move and knocked Sonic into La-La Land! Duo is going to the top rope!  
  
*Crowd gets on their feet and cheer in unison *  
  
Kevin- He's going for it!  
  
Commentator- Duo is on top and he's going to execute the Great Destroyer Frog Splash!!! He nailed it! What impact! He's got the cover. 1.2.3.4.the ref's still knocked out! Duo Maxwell had the match won!!!  
  
Kevin- Injustice is already hitting the ring!  
  
Commentator- Duo is trying to wake the ref up.and wait a second who the hell? That's Mighty! From the Chaotix attacking Duo. He nailed the Mighty Slam (Angle Slam) on Duo right on the steel chair. Sonic is not aware of what happened but he goes for the Sonicsault and nailed it. Mighty wakes the ref up. The ref is counting. C'mon no not this way! 1...2..3. Sonic has advanced thanks to Mighty!  
  
Rinoa- Here is your winner, Sonic!  
  
*Crowd Boos *  
  
Commentator- Duo had the damn match won and if it weren't for Mighty, Duo would've advanced.  
  
Kevin- Well there's nothing the ref can do cause he never saw Mighty.  
  
Commentator- What else is going to happen here tonight?  
  
*Commercial Break starts. * 


	5. Interview wThe Killer and ChaotixShane c...

*Commercial Break ends. *  
  
Commentator: We're back fans and moments ago, Duo seemed he was going to win in the 1st Round against Sonic.  
  
*Shows Replay from where Duo executes the Great Destroyer Frog Splash *  
  
Kevin: Clearly he could've won, but he didn't!  
  
Commentator: Duo hits the Great Destroyer Frog Splash and then here comes Mighty from the Chaotix giving him the Mighty Slam for Sonic's opportunity to connect with the Sonicsault for the win and it's a damn shame!  
  
*Replay ends shifting to where Katzuki (from Dual!) interviews the Killer *  
  
Katzuki: I'm here with the Killer who earlier in the evening interfered during the Musashi/Ice match-up. Killer why did you attack Musashi?  
  
Killer (with the Scary Movie voice): You want to know why I decided to attack that sister-slammer? I'll tell you why. Because back in the days of EGW, I was dealing with him and my cousin and his protégé, Zero Element. I really hated my cousin. They put me in jail and I had to regret it by being hemmed up like a pair of pants in prison!!! That's when I couldn't wait 'till I was released. So when I heard this federation was coming, I decided to see if Mustache was here and so he was. So there you go. Those who are with my cousin, is my enemy and since my cousin ain't here, I'm gonna KILL HIM!!!  
  
*Leaves as interview ends and scene shifts to Locker room with Chaotix celebrating *  
  
Espio: Alright Mighty!  
  
Knuckles: Nice!!!  
  
Sonic: Hey man I thank you for helping me out man although I didn't need it. I would've kicked outta that weak move Duo did. He's not muscle like RVD!!! He's a fluke!  
  
Mighty (looking with doubt on face): Yeah Sonic you seemed to be in control of the match if it wasn't for me. But anyway thanks.  
  
Sonic: Yeah and now that Vector and myself has advanced, we have better chances on winning the World Title!  
  
*Celebration ends when Shane came in *  
  
Sonic (with disgust on his face): What the hell do you want?  
  
Shane: So it seems that you've actually made it in the first round after all.  
  
Sonic: Damn right I did.what the hell's your point?  
  
Shane: My point doesn't concern you.(Turns to Mighty).or does it?  
  
Mighty: Hey don't look at me like that! I have no intentions on hurting you.  
  
Shane: Really? Well in case you know if you did lay a finger on me, I would've fired you and the rest of Chaotix. Since I see you interfered in a match, you'll be wrestling here in the tournament as well.  
  
Mighty: You serious? Wow Shane, I didn't think you would give me such an opportunity so soon-  
  
Shane: No Mighty I didn't. I did it for a reason because your opponent tonight will be The Killer!  
  
Mighty: That low budget Scary Movie fouled-mouth hooligan? Sure okay.I'll enjoy swinging him around like a rag doll.  
  
Shane: Smile all you want but you've been warned. (Turns to Knuckles) as for you, your match will be with a person you guys know all to well.  
  
Knuckles: Really?  
  
Shane (nods quickly): Yeah.  
  
Knuckles: Shane you know when you set 'em up, I'll knock 'em down.  
  
Shane: Okay because I think your opponent may knock you into another "dimension"  
  
Sonic: Just get to the point!  
  
Shane: Knuckles, your opponent is. (Everyone looks on)  
  
Shane.Shadow the Hedgehog!  
  
(Crowd cheers like hell)  
  
Commentator: Wow.  
  
Shane: Hope you guys advance.  
  
(Shane leaves room)  
  
Sonic:.why that no good.  
  
Knuckles: Calm down Sonic, I got him. You worry about your matches ahead. I'll take him down.  
  
Sonic: You serious?  
  
Knuckles: Yes. Remember I'm the guardian of Floating Island and I'm as tough as him. He isn't going to go on and win.  
  
Vector: Yeah dude. You're going to take him to the cleaners and hang him like a decent pair of pants!!  
  
Espio: I thought it was laundry.  
  
Vector: Dude, it cleaners! Laundry is to wash, not hang up!  
  
Espio: Whatever dude.  
  
*Commercial break starts * 


End file.
